User blog:Skelywiz1529/Help me on my team!
Hello! So I was wondering if anyone would be kind enough to let me know if my team is good or if they have a suggestion to make my team better! By the way I reached 1800 rank with this team and possibly over 300 BP (I'm not sure how much because I spend it). And I'm still working on this team! P.S. I can't say exact EVs because I don't have Stat Viewer sadly :( Ok, So here is my team: Mega Gallade Hitmonlee Primarina Ampharos Snorlax Weavile Movesets (And other stuff) Mega Gallade's Moveset *Psycho Cut (Stab) *Leaf Blade (For Water types) *Earthquake (More coverage) *Close Combat (Stab) Item: Galladite (Obviously) EVs: Random max EVs (Because I use it in the Adventure Mode) Nature: Naughty (Not the best, I caught it wild) Ability: Steadfast (Inner Focus when Mega Evolves) Hitmonlee's Moveset *Fake Out (Just to chip a little health away) *Earthquake (For coverage) *Rock Slide (For Flying types that are supposed to be trouble for Hitmonlee) *Brick Break (I'M WORKING ON IT PLZ NO HATE) Item: Sawsbuck Coffee (Idk what to put on it, the coffee works on it okay anyway) EVs: Physical Attack and Speed but not max though... Nature: Jolly (I got lucky first try when beating the boss at Tinbell Tower) Ability: Reckless Primarina's Moveset *Scald (HYDRO VORTEX!!!) *Dazzling Gleam (I don't have Moonblast on it because sometimes I use it for 2v2) *Encore (To annoy people who setup like Swords Dance, Sticky Web, etc.) *Hidden Power Rock (Idk what else to put on it, maybe Shadow Ball?) Item: Waterium Z EVs: Special Attack, Special Defense, and a tiny bit of other random ones, but not max yet either... Nature: Calm Ability: Torrent Ampharos' Moveset *Hidden Power Ice (One shot KOs Garchomps, Flygons, Dragonites, Skymins, etc.) *Focus Blast (Overall pretty good) *Signal Beam (Why not?) *Thunder (Maybe I should put Thunderbolt instead?) Item: Assault Vest (Makes my Ampharos so tanky!) EVs: Random almost max EVs (Because I use it in Adventure Mode) Nature: Quiet (Not the best, I caught it in the wild) Ability: Static (It's amazing because it cripples many many MANY fast Pokemon) Snorlax's Moveset *Facade (Stab and power doubles to 140 when Burned, Poisoned, or Paralyzed which does a boatload of damage!) *Rock Slide (So I can hit Ghost types and have more coverage)\ *Rest (When I have low health, and this is my Special tank on my team, but I don't really a Physical one) *Toxic (To slowly take down the opponent) Item: Leftovers (SO GOOD) EVs: Special Defense and Physical Attack EVs but not max either too... Nature: Careful Ability: Immunity (Makes Snorlax immune to Poison and Badly Poison, which is good against other Toxic Pokemon) Weavile's Moveset *Fake Out (Just to chip a little health away) *Icicle Crash (Stab and to flinch) *Night Slash (Stab and for taking out Gengars, Alakazams, etc.) *Ice Shard (For priority) Item: King's Rock (Because she's the fastest in my team and can flinch well with Icicle Crash) EVs: Physical Attack and Speed, and you can probably guess by now that it's not max, and you're correct Nature: Adamant (To dish out as much damage as possible) Ability: Pressure (Great for taking out stallers, because Pressure makes the opponent use two PP each turn instead of one PP, which means how many times the Pokemon can use that move, and I hope that made sense) What do you think? Tell me what you think about my team for competitive battling, but don't go saying that it sucks, because I reached 1800 rank with it in a few days. Give me some recommendations, and thanks for reading my blog post. This is Skelywiz signing out. Category:Blog posts